


The Last Song On Earth

by cowboybedrestyourhead



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, moomin - Fandom, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybedrestyourhead/pseuds/cowboybedrestyourhead
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin share the gift of music like never before
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Kudos: 37





	The Last Song On Earth

"Snufkin, won’t you play me a song.”

“Hm?”

Snufkin and Moomin lay sprawled in the grass. A soft wind blows, rustling the soft grass. Moomin glances over at his companion.

"You know. With your harmonica. I’ve heard you practicing and you sound really good."

“Well all right. I’ll play, just for you. I don’t often play for other people, but I’ll make an acception for you Moomin.”

And so he plays. He plays a beautiful song full of lilting melodies and playful measures. Moomin listens intently, taking in every note like he’s never heard before. He listens, with his eyes resting on Snufkin’s face till the song is finished.

“Oh Snufkin that was amazing!”

His eyes glitter and he stares at Snufkin in wonder.

“Won’t you play another song for me.”

“Oh, I suppose. Just one more.”

But it’s not the last one by far. He plays song after song till the sun starts to dip below the horizon. Moomin seems just as stunned at the end of every song he plays. Snufkin stands, as the breeze kicks up a little, ruffling the end of his coat.

“I suppose it’s time to head back home Moomintroll.”

He stares out at the sun as it sets behind the hills, and doesn’t notice that Moomin isn’t looking at the sun at all.

“Oh Snufkin, please play just one more song for me.”

“Well it’s getting quite late and Moominmamma will start to get worried.”

But when he turns back, he sees the glittering in Moomins eyes as he pleads.

“Please. Just one more, then we’ll head back. Promise.”

And at that moment there’s nothing Snufkin wouldn’t do for Moomin.

“Just one more then.”

So he sits back down and pulls his harmonica out once more. He plays and with this song carries a bit of his heart and soul. He plays the most beautiful song he’s ever played. Once it’s done, the stars are starting to twinkle in the sky. Snufkin barely pays them a glance as he stares into Moomins glittering eyes, shining brighter than any star in the sky.

“Snufkin...”

Moomins voice comes in barely a whisper as he says in awr.

“That was the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard.”

And in that moment, as the stars twinkle above, and Moomin stares deep into his eyes, Snufkin forgets every song he’s learned except for one.


End file.
